Paperwork and friends
by SaThMe
Summary: Forgotten paperwork and old friend.


Everything looked the same, yet it was different. She was standing in the doorway to the BAU bullpen, she hadn't been there since she quit. And she had never planned to come back. Of course being in a relationship with Jason Gideon she should have known that the time would come. Still she hadn't planned on it, he had just simply forgotten his paperwork – which she still rolled her eyes over – and had asked her to bring it. It all sounded so easy, but now that she was standing here it sure didn't feel that easy.

From where she stood she could see Morgan, Reid, JJ and a woman she didn't know probably Emily Prentiss. They seemed to be doing paperwork and teasing each other. She set her eyes on her goal, signed, and entered the room. She walk strait through it, not taking her eyes of the door to Gideons office. And she didn't relax before she got there. She knocked one time. She knew that if she hadn't gotten their attention before she would get it now. She waited peasantry for him to say "come in" before she entered, already dreading the walk back out, knowing she would have to stop and talk to her old friend and coworkers.

He knew she was there even before she knocked, and he knew she was nervous. But he also knew she missed her old friends and he hoped she would talk to them on her way out. Having overslept that morning, for so not to be able to take his eyes form her sleeping form, he had been so stressed when he left that he completely forgot the paperwork he had brought home. He had to admit it was a miracle it hadn't happened earlier. They had been toughed since before she quit, but things had "only" been serious for about a year. And last night she had told him so wonderful news, which also was the reason he had forgotten about the paperwork in the first place. He was sure that if he had done it he would have remembered it.

Morgan, Reid, JJ and Emily hadn't looked up when she entered the room, being so busy pretending to focus on their paperwork as they made funny commentaries to each other. They hadn't even knowdes her before she knocked on Gideons door. Then they all looked up – Gideon didn't get visits to often – and the moment she entered his office three of them looked surprised.

"I never thought she was going to come back here." Morgan said.

"Well I hopped she would, but I also hopped she actually would visit us." JJ said.

"Maybe she will when she comes out again." Reid said.

"But why would she visit Gideon?" Morgan said.

"Well that's obvious" JJ rolled her eyes. "Didn't you ever feel the tension between them?"

"Of course I did, I just never thought they actually would do something about it."

"Who is she?" Emily said after listening to conversation she realized two things, one; she was obviously the only one not knowing who she was. Two; who ever she was JJ and Morgan obviously thought there was something going on between her and Gideon.

"Elle Greenaway" Reid said.

She closeted the door, feeling their eyes on her neck. Knowing they had seen her. She dig through her purse and pulled out his papers. She tried to hand them to him, but he made her come around the desk. He dragged her to his lap and put the papers on the desk. Then he placed both hands protectively on her stomach. She let her head fall back to relax on his shoulder. She couldn't stay there. She knew it. He knew it. He had to work, and she had to face her old friends. But they were both so comfortable, so they stayed like that just for a bit longer.

She stood up, turned around and kissed him.

"See you at home." She said as she exited the room. She took a deep breath as she walk down the stair and over to the people standing there. Then she smiled, she had to admit she had missed them. And she hugged the three she knew. She stayed a while, and ended up planning to go out with JJ that weekend. She promised both Morgan and Reid that they would get together and do something soon. And she got to met Emily Prentiss. All in all, it hadn't been as bad as she feared and she was glad knowing she had gotten her friends back.


End file.
